


Craft Your Desire

by falindis



Series: Into This Wild Abyss [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Cock Rings, Collars, Dark Dirty Lords, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Includes Fanart, M/M, Mairon plays dress-up, Master/Pet, NSFW Imagery, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sauron forges a cock-ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falindis/pseuds/falindis
Summary: Melkor's favorite pet forges a golden collar with a leash. But simple pet-play is not all the lieutenant has in mind. He is called the Lord of the Rings, after all.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Into This Wild Abyss [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742446
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Craft Your Desire

Mairon had taken to adorning himself with golden rings.

One was curved around each nipple and eyebrow, his lips and the lobes of his ears. He knew how much Melkor enjoyed seeing his Lieutenant dressed up, and whenever Mairon was free to do so, he did not hesitate. He bathed in lace and jewels, veiled himself under the finest of cloths. Red and black were his colors of choice, perfectly in tune with the shade of his hair, crowned with a circlet of black and gold. His eyes were lined with kohl or in battle with the blood of his enemies, and his red lips carved into a wicked smile as those before him cowered in fear.

He was smiling now, too, although this smirk was one reserved only for his master. He had prepared a delight for him, a new project he had been working on in the forge. Now he had made his way to Melkor’s bedchambers to present the fruits of his work. A vision for this had come to him in a dream as well, one of those dreams that left him aching and starved for touch.

“What is this?” Melkor asked, examining Mairon’s gift.

“It’s a collar, master.”

Melkor’s eyebrows arched. “A collar, hm? To my understanding, a collar comes with a leash.”

“I have not forgotten that.” Mairon smiled wickedly as he handed Melkor the rest of his gift. It was a thin, golden chain, attached to a smaller ring, roughly the width of Mairon’s wrist. But Melkor knew better. Now it was him who was smiling.

“Such a clever thing”, he admired.

Mairon was now practically beaming with pride. “Do you understand how it works, master?”

Lust glinted in Melkor’s eyes as he ran the images through in his head. “You wish to be my pet, precious?”

“Yes”, Mairon breathed. “Anything for you, my lord.”

“Very well.” The playful smile faded from Melkor’s lips, and a cold calculation set into the lines on his face. “Strip.”

Mairon obeyed. He made a show out of it, as always, teasingly removing layer after layer of extravagant clothing. Melkor’s eyes did not leave Mairon even once, feasting on the sight before him. The final layers always came off the slowest, requiring every inch of Mairon’s willpower to perform with perfection until the very end.

“Close your eyes.”

Mairon did. The lack of sight only heightened his sensitivity, the coolness of the bedchamber and the aching hardness of his cock. He heard the rattle of the chain as Melkor moved closer, tantalizingly slow. It was not only Mairon who enjoyed this game.

Mairon shivered as Melkor’s hands brushed the crook of his neck. This was followed by the cool touch of metal, the contrast feeling heavenly on warm skin. Mairon felt his breath quicken, once Melkor’s fingers set and snapped the collar into place. The chain clattered as Melkor’s fingers wrapped it around the collar, allowing the rest to fall on Mairon’s chest. Melkor’s fingers moved down from his neck, and Mairon gasped as he felt them brush on his sensitive nipples. Just the light touch made his cock jerk in response.

Melkor chuckled. He teasingly twisted the rings on Mairon’s nipples one at a time, enjoying the high gasps he drew from Mairon’s throat. The chain glided across his skin, as Melkor expertly guided it through both piercings. He gave the chain an experimental yank, and pleasure flared through Mairon’s whole upper body.

“And now, the most important part.”

Mairon held his breath in anticipation as Melkor let go of the chain and took out the smaller, golden ring, touching its surface to Mairon’s lower belly. Mairon’s hips in-avertedly arched to meet the touch, and Melkor chided him with a click of his tongue.

Mairon gathered his composure to stand still as Melkor’s hands moved to guide the cool ring to the tip of his cock. Melkor wasted no time, lubricating the ring with Mairon’s leaking arousal and pushing it to the base of his length. The pressure was torturous and divine at the same time, but only when Melkor finally set the chain into place around the ring was when he truly tasted real bliss.

Melkor hummed in appreciation. “You may open your eyes now.”

Mairon complied. As he did so, he was surprised that Melkor was no longer standing before but beside him.

“What a pretty little pet you are”, Melkor murmured. “Would you not agree?”

Mairon looked down. The sight was indeed striking: his pale skin stark against the darkness of the chamber. A single strand had escaped his otherwise perfectly combed hair, fanning his back like a fountain of flame. A blush spread from his cheeks all the way to his lithe body, painting a canvas of freckles and red blooms on his strong chest and slender waist.

But the most beautiful sight was the golden chain, mapping a line from his neck to his nipples and down to his dripping cock. The loose end of the chain, still hanging from Mairon’s neck, was wrapped around Melkor’s wrist, and his lips were curved in a cruel smile.

“Kneel for me”, Melkor ordered.

Mairon got down on his knees, and as he did so, he felt the chain link all the sensitive parts of his body together. He released a breathy gasp, taking his place at his master’s feet.

Melkor unlaced his breeches, releasing his member for Mairon to admire. Although this was by no means their first time together, the sheer _size_ of him always made Mairon’s breath catch.

“Now put that mouth of yours to work.”

Mairon got to work expertly, guiding his left hand to cup the weight of Melkor’s balls, while the right wrapped around his thick girth. He began teasing him with a slow movement of hand, tasting his tip with the edge of his tongue. Mairon gave Melkor a wicked glance from under his eyebrows, licking him up and down all the way from his tip to his base. He took him fully into his mouth, but as soon as his lips closed around him, he let go with a luscious _pop,_ resuming back to smaller pecks.

Melkor growled with impatience, and Mairon felt a smile creep up on his lips. He enjoyed seeing Melkor like this – although Melkor was apparently the master and Mairon the pet, in this one moment it was _Mairon_ who held all the power. There was a thrill in this feeling: that _he alone_ could make the most powerful being in Arda come undone. His own arousal started to build as well, and needy, filthy moans escaped his throat as he continued with his unhurried pace, sucking and licking his master in the most deliciously slow manner.

“Enough with the tease.” There was a threat to Melkor’s tone. “Perhaps you need to be reminded of what you truly are.”

Mairon’s eyes widened, but he had no time to prepare before Melkor’s hand tugged the edge of the chain _hard,_ pulling Mairon’s head towards him. The sudden motion of the chain and the assault of Melkor’s cock made Mairon choke. Tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision. Pleasure spread across his chest and groin. His arousal was almost painful now, every tug of the chain only teasing him further.

“Look at yourself”, Melkor grunted. “No self-restraint. You are practically coming apart, and I have not even touched you yet.”

Melkor was correct. All of Mairon’s composure was long gone. His hollowed-out cheeks burned with a bright red. He was a sweaty, quivering mess, hair undone, eyes watering. It was a shameful sight. But the most shameful thing of all was his own arousal: swollen and purple cock leaking with precum.

Melkor yanked the chain again, pulling it back and forth to fuck Mairon’s throat even deeper. Mairon struggled for breath, his eyes watering. Yet it wasn’t enough. He wanted Melkor to break him, to fuck him, to make him come undone. Filthy thoughts filled his mind, and once again he was reduced to begging, pleading for more.

_“Deeper”,_ Mairon said in between coughs, but what escaped from his mouth was but a broken moan.

“What did you say?” Melkor asked, fucking Mairon’s throat in tune with his words. “I… did… not… catch… that.”

Melkor pulled out, allowing Mairon to catch his breath.

“Deeper”, he gasped.

A low rumble echoed from Melkor’s throat. “Such a filthy creature, choking on my cock yet begging more? The Valar would be ashamed of you.”

Oh, they would. They would look how low the highest of the Maiar had fallen. To only a dog at his master’s feet, begging for scraps. But it was not shame that the thought made Mairon feel. It only fueled his desire more.

“No, pet. You do not get to make demands. Get up.” Melkor yanked from the end of the chain, and Mairon let out a shivering gasp, as a line of fire stroked along his cock and nipples. “On the bed. Splay yourself for me.”

Mairon did so without question. He laid down on his back and spread his legs, tilting his hips in the seductive manner he knew his master enjoyed. Melkor, however, was not satisfied. He pulled his chain again, readjusting Mairon’s position to lay on his knees. Melkor pulled out a vial of oil and popped the stopper away.

Mairon's lips curved into a pretty _o_ as Melkor breached him with a single finger. Beads of sweat trickled on his forehead as the first finger was joined by another, and then a third. Mairon was panting now, his chest heaving in tune with the pumping motion in between his legs. His cock twitched and struggled against its bindings, desperate for touch.

“You love this, do you not?” Melkor murmured. His fingers curled inside Mairon and brushed _that_ one sensitive bundle of nerves, making his knees buckle and eyes roll back in his head. “You _live_ for this. You would do anything to feel even the slightest semblance of my touch.”

Mairon moaned wordlessly, his entire body arching to meet his master’s touch, to again find that delicious angle that was so divine. He was close now, so close, he just needed-

“No!” Mairon cried, as Melkor pulled his fingers out at the very last second, leaving only a hollow emptiness. “No…”

“Patience, pet”, Melkor crooned. Mairon shivered at the momentary lack of touch, his entire body shaking as he came down from his high. Behind him Melkor dipped his fingers in oil, slicking himself up all the way. His hands moved to gently cup his lieutenant’s buttocks, and Mairon barely had the time to draw a breath, before he already felt Melkor enter him.

Mairon released a shrill gasp at the sudden pain. Melkor didn’t waste time being gentle – he buried himself inside Mairon to the hilt, beginning a series of harsh thrusts which pounded fervently into his lieutenant’s body. Mairon panted breathlessly. His arousal was quickly starting to return, and once again he felt the pressure of the ring strangle at his cock.

“Is this what you wanted?” Melkor grunted. “For me to take you, unmake you… like the animal you are.”

“Yeeeess… yes!”

A sudden pain flared up against Mairon’s buttocks, and he realized his master had hit him. “Remember, who you address.”

Mairon wheezed. “Yes… master…”

“Good”, Melkor hummed. He pounded into Mairon in a punishing rhythm, deeper now, brushing at Mairon’s prostrate and drawing helpless moans from his throat. Mairon was utterly lost now, caught in an endless loop of pain and pleasure, the chain tugging at his nipples and throat. A pressure began to build in his lower stomach with, but with that familiar feeling also came a sense of dread. Melkor could tease him, fuck him, tear him apart again and again: but Mairon couldn’t come, the ring wouldn’t allow it. He was nothing but his master’s toy now, a whore he could use until he tired of him. Mairon’s moans turned to cries, a desperate plea for a release he knew wouldn’t come.

“Master…” he cried out breathlessly. “Please…”

The chain tugged at him one last time, pulling Mairon’s ear to Melkor’s lips.

“What is that, pet? A plea?”

“Please…” tears spilled from Mairon’s eyes, the pressure of the chain crushing his windpipe. “Let… me… come…”

Melkor’s tongue lapped at Mairon’s ear.

“You have done well, precious.”

And then, _finally,_ after a time that felt like eternity, his fingers moved to release Mairon from the golden prison of the ring.

_“Spill.”_

A shudder shook Mairon’s body to the core and his pleasure reached its peak. He came for several seconds, his back craning as he spilled his seed in long, pulsating arches. Melkor followed soon after, grunting while he came hot inside his lieutenant’s body.

Once he was done, they fell side by side on the bed, beating hearts and hurried breaths. Mairon closed his eyes, nuzzling his head to his master’s chest. The golden chain still ran between them, like a thread of fate tying them together.

“Gold suits you”, Melkor complemented, burying his hands in Mairon’s hair. “You really should make more rings like this.”

Mairon smiled, as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest. “Perhaps I will, my love. Perhaps I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Working title for this was "Lord of the Cock-rings." ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
